It is common today for electronics users to own a plethora of communication devices, such as laptops, smartphones, and others. Users often have the desire to share relatively small amounts of data from one device to another. For example, one user with a smartphone may desire to share a URL, a small data file, the contact information for a friend, browser bookmarks and the like with another user having only a laptop available. Currently, the information may only be shared by sending the data via email or by saving the data in a file and launching smartphone applications to send the data. Although these methods are functional, a more efficient method of data sharing is needed.